I love you I'm sorry Goodbye
by ziashapeshifter101
Summary: He's dying. And there's nothing she can do.


I Love You. I'm Sorry. Goodbye.

_I don't want him to die. I want him to live a long and happy life with her. He deserves it after all he's been through. But that's not how it ends it is. I know that, you know that. He probably even knows it, deep down. It just doesn't seem like a fitting end for a war hero. Your body being destroyed by a disease that didn't have a cure. It must have been awful…_

… And there was nothing she could do but watch. She wasn't used to that, to feeling so weak and helpless. She wanted to rush ahead, screaming a battle cry, and face the threat head on. But this wasn't something you could fight. Not with a sword at least. This wasn't a problem that could be taken care of with a few slashes of steal. This was something that did what it wanted, regardless of who it hurt.

And he hated seeing her hurt like this, worrying over him. He hated seeing her cry, especially over him. But the harder he coughed, the harder her tears fell, and the harder it was for him to not take her in his arms and cry with her. But he couldn't. Bushi didn't cry. And besides, he had to be strong for her. He had accepted his fate long before this. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to dry her eyes anymore. He wouldn't be able to protect her from the danger she was always getting herself in. he wouldn't be able to tell her…

She wouldn't be able to tell him. She wouldn't be able to tell him just how much he meant to her. She couldn't tell him how her heart raced every time he called her name. Or how she treasured ever childish thing he had ever done. She would never tell him she loved him. But how could she ever tell him any of this if every time she saw him lying there on his futon, looking so pale and weak, she burst into tears? How could she say anything when he saw her and gave her that smile, only a ghost of the one that usually lit up his features like a burst of sunshine? This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't how it was supposed to end!

This can't be how it ends! His breathing was getting shallower. The fluid in his lungs was chocking the life out of him. He was sweating. He felt hot. The blood he coughed up became darker and more plentiful. For a moment, he was afraid. No, he was terrified. In his desperation he called out to her. He had to tell her. He could not let it end this way. Suddenly, he felt a warm body holding his. Soft tears were falling onto his face. But the sensation was fading.

He was fading. His breath was ragged, his eyes were closing. He was leaving her. He can't leave her! She won't let him! She promised him she would protect him. She promised she would stay at his side and fight with him. But how could she fight this? She screamed at him, begging him to stay with her. He couldn't leave her! She loved him! She wouldn't let him go! She was sobbing over him now, crying out all her frustrations and hopelessness. She saw his hand reach out…

And grasp her hand, pulling her to him. He wanted to tell her not to cry, that it would all be ok. But his mouth wouldn't listen. So instead he used the last of his strength to pull her into an embrace and whispered something in her ear. His last reserve exhausted, his arms grew slack and his eyes closed. He heard her calling to him, but he could no longer answer her. The darkness was closing in around him. With one final breath, he succumbed to the darkness and floated off into the abyss.

* * *

><p>They came running when they heard the screams. The scene that awaited them would haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives. Two young lovers, one screaming, the other limp, both covered in blood. It took a long time to separate the two, seeing as the girl refused to let go of the body she clung to, refusing to believe he was dead. She bit and fought as they pulled them apart for the last time.<p>

* * *

><p>As they were ripped apart, she desperately called to him. Pleading with him to open his eyes, to stop joking because this wasn't funny. But in her heart she knew. He was gone, and he was never coming back. His whispered words running through her head like a broken record.<p>

"_I love you. I'm sorry. Goodbye."_


End file.
